


Pomvik de vacaciones

by IvNovoa



Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Doméstico, Fluff, M/M, PochaYuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacaciones, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Yuuri debe salir del país, Pomvik lo acompaña; Viktor y Pochayuri esperan su regreso.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691143
Kudos: 15





	Pomvik de vacaciones

Cuando Pochayuri vio a Yuuri entrar por la puerta, supo que algo estaba mal.

Su humano caminaba arrastrando los pies, ojos cansados y hombros caídos, no dudó en correr lo más rápido que sus gordas piernitas lo dejaban para acercarse a él, aferrándose de su pantalón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Yuuri sonrió, tomó a Pocha entre sus manos, dándole un suave beso de bienvenida en la frente.

— ¡Po! —se escuchó de su pequeña boca.

Yuuri sonrió, besándolo de nuevo antes de ponerlo en el suelo y avisar a Viktor que ya estaba en casa.

Pomvik también sabía que había algo raro en el humano de Viktor, solo que él no era tan fácil de engañar como Pochayuri. Vio a Yuuri entrar a la cocina donde fue recibido con un enorme abrazo de parte de Viktor, un suave beso y una caricia en sus cabellos negros.

—Ya casi está la comida, mi amor—había dicho Viktor.

Pomvik escuchó a Makkachin ladrar, silbó para subirse a su espalda y luego ir por Pochayuri, ayudándolo a subir y abrazándolo para que no cayera, ya había pasado más de una vez y ahora había aprendido su lección.

— ¡Po! ¡Pom, pom!

Yuuri volteó a ver y sonrió, se agachó para poder darle un suave beso a Pomvik, sus orejitas revolotearon cuando los cálidos labios tocaron su mejilla, se sonrojó, sonriendo y diciendo una serie de “pom, pom” que hicieron reír al mayor.

—Papá dice que ya casi está la comida. ¿Está bien?

Los ojitos de ambos brillaron y no perdieron tiempo en ir sobre la espalda de Makkachin a la mesa.

Pomvik fue el primero en subir a los asientos especiales para ambos, luego tomó las patitas de Pochayuri entre sus manos para ayudarlo a subir. Con cuidado, puso un pequeño babero alrededor de su cuellito y le pasó los cubiertos especiales para sus patitas. Dejó un beso en su frente y se sentó en su propio lugar esperando la comida.

Una vez llenos, ambos apenas y podían mantenerse despiertos, sus humanos hablaban pero ellos no prestaban atención. Pomvik sintió como los levantaban y desvestían, eso quería decir que era hora del baño.

Minutos después, tanto Pomvik como Pochayuri fueron depositados en la bañera, el agua estaba calientita y olía dulce, ambos se relajaron contra la pequeña barrera que los humanos habían puesto como protección en la bañera.

Viktor los bañó, sacando primero a Pochayuri, secando su pelaje con secadora y colocándole la pijama, luego era el turno de Pomvik quien necesitaba menos atención, él solo podía secarse y ponerse la ropa.

—Po…cha—murmuró en un suave bostezo.

Ahora ambos estaban en la cama que compartían en el cuarto de Viktor y Yuuri. Pochayuri estaba profundamente dormido y justo cuando Pomvik estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, escuchó un suave jadeo.

Se levantó, solo para ver a Yuuri boca abajo y a Viktor sobre él, ambos en pijama, Viktor parecía darle un masaje a Yuuri y su sonrisa reflejaba lo mucho que le gustaba.

—Estás muy tenso—murmuró Viktor— ¿Se debe a algo en específico?

—Iré a Japón en un par de días, siempre es estresante tener que viajar…

—Solo serán un par de días. Quisiera poder ir contigo…

—Ni hablar, tienes mucho trabajo aquí en Rusia, solo será para hablar con las personas de la federación sobre mi retiro y…

Por más que Pomvik trató de mantenerse despierto, fue inútil. Estar abrazado de una bolita de pelos tan cómoda como Pochayuri dificultaba todo.

Yuuri y Viktor lo habían hablado, Pomvik iría con Yuuri a Japón mientras Pochayuri se quedaría con Viktor y Makkachin en Rusia. Serían pocos días, Pomvik estaba emocionado de pasar con el humano de Viktor. ¡Yuuri era muy lindo! Y lo trataba muy bien, también que lo consentía más que Viktor, y eso era mucho decir.

Una vez en Japón, Yuuri dejó a Pomvik con su familia, Hiroko, Toshiya y Mari lo adoraron de inmediato, dándole pequeñas labores como lavar algunos platos o limpiar parte de las mesas. Claro que no podrían dejarle todo el trabajo, dado que tardaba diez minutos en limpiar un vaso plástico y media hora limpiando una mesa solo para dejar huellitas en esta.

Pero a nadie le importaba, era demasiado lindo como para quejarse.

Pomvik esperaba paciente en la cama de Yuuri, había hablado ese mismo día con Viktor y había recibido una orden directa de “cuidar a Yuuri”, así que pese a su sueño, estaba haciendo guardia con su ropa de dormir hasta que Yuuri regresara. No faltaba mucho para regresar a Rusia así que esa noche ambos debían dormir bien.

Cuando Yuuri regresó, Pomvik recordó el día que llegó al apartamento de Viktor cansado. Yuuri se dejó caer en la cama, haciendo que Pomvik rebotara en ella. Bostezó y sonrió, abriendo los ojos con su mejilla sobre la almohada y sonriéndole al pequeño.

—Buenas noches, Pomvik.

— ¡Pom, pom!

—Perdona que no estuve para la cena ni para tu baño. Terminé de hablar con los patrocinadores para terminar todo rápido. ¡Mañana regresamos a Rusia! Logré cambiar el vuelo sin gastar más. Mañana veremos a Viktor y Pochayuri. ¿Estás emocionado?

De nuevo las orejitas de Pomvik se movieron como pequeñas alitas y sonrió, saltando en la cama y gritando “pom poms” de emoción.

Antes de seguir, reconoció que el humano de Viktor estaba cansado, recordó las palabras de Viktor. “Cuida bien de él”, y recordó aquella noche como Viktor había ayudado a Yuuri a relajarse.

Sin esperar nada, se subió en la espalda de Yuuri y con sus diminutas manos, comenzó a ejercer la mayor presión que era posible. Sintió como el cuerpo se movía, Yuuri estaba riendo.

— ¿Estás haciéndome un masaje? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡Pom! —respondió.

—Gracias, Pomvik, se siente muy bien. ¡Me siento mucho más relajado!

— ¡Pom, pom! —dijo triunfal, ahora cambiando al omoplato derecho de Yuuri.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Yuuri comenzara a roncar. Pomvik sonrió aún más, tomando sus anteojos y poniéndolos en la mesa de noche para luego acostarse a lado de Yuuri. Adoraba el aroma suave y natural del humano de su humano, pero adoraba más como el aroma de Yuuri se mezclaba perfectamente con el de Viktor.

Ambos durmieron abrazados, emocionados de que en poco más de un día podrían ver a Viktor y Pochayuri.

Ese día, Pomvik y Yuuri regresaban a casa.

Para Viktor y Pochayuri había sido un calvario. Todos esos días se lo pasaron tirados en el sofá o en la cama, extrañando a Yuuri y Pomvik.

¡Y es que justo cuando Yuuri se fue, Viktor recibió una llamada de sus patrocinadores dándole la semana libre!

¿Qué tan cruel era el mundo para darle la semana libre justo cuando su prometido no estaba?

Pero ese era el día. Habían salido a comprar cosas para decorar su hogar, Pochayuri ayudando a Viktor a arreglar las flores y cualquier arreglo que no necesitara mayor esfuerzo. Ahora ambos estaban emocionados, esperando en la sala a que la puerta abriera.

Cuando escucharon una llave y la manecilla moverse, ambos corrieron hacia la salida.

Pomvik se revolvió en los brazos de Yuuri para correr a abrazar a Pomvik. Viktor corrió hasta Yuuri para atraparlo en un enorme y fuerte abrazo, y tanto Viktor como Pomvik llenaron de besos el rostro de sus Yuuris.

—No voy a dejar nunca que te vayas por tanto tiempo—dijo Viktor, besando como loco las mejillas de Yuuri.

Y claro que era mentira y que era estúpido lo que decía, pero en ese momento era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Yo también te extrañé—respondió Yuuri entre risas—, pero Pomvik me hizo buena compañía, me cuidó muy bien. ¿No es así?

Pomvik, quien ahora tenía entre sus brazos a Pochayuri, sonrió y asintió.

— ¡Pom!

—Gracias, campeón. ¡Ahora ven acá!

Yuuri tomó entre sus brazos a Pochayuri y Viktor a Pomvik para llenarlos de los besos que no habían recibido ese tiempo separados.

Esa noche, los cuatro junto a Makkachin, durmieron en una misma cama, Pomvik y Pochayuri sobre el pelaje del perro, Viktor y Yuuri abrazados en posiciones de cucharas. Todos sonrientes y felices porque por fin, después de varios días, su familia volvía a estar completa.


End file.
